The Deal, that brings the end of a war
by lor4eto
Summary: Different season 4. Sam makes a deal to save Dean, but hides it from him.Sam is training with Ruby, and nearly gets himself killed when he tries to use his powers to kill Lilith.Better summary inside. I know the title doesn't apply, but I suck at titles
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. I recently began to watch "Supernatural" so I don't know if it is good.

Summary: Season 4, my style. Sam makes a deal to bring Dean back and gets 2 years and gives the knife. When Dean asks him, Sam denies, but tells everything to Bobby. Sam is training with Ruby, with the plan to kill Lilith, and sneak out from the deal. And Dean doesn't know about any of it. But one day Sam, decides to go alone fighting with Lilith, although he has been told not to and leaves a note to Dean, telling him almost everything, except the part with the deal, and nearly gets himself killed. Bobby tells Dean about the deal.

Will the brothers destroy Lilith, save the world and free Sam from his deal?

NON DEATH FIC.

Chapter one: The deal and Ruby's return

Sam woke up in Bobby's house. It has been 4 weeks since Dean have died. 4 weeks his brother was burning in hell and he couldn't do anything to save him. A large sigh came out from, the kid's chest. Last four weeks hadn't been exactly easy for him or Bobby. Sam needed his big brother especially right now, when the war was up, Dean was always the one who calmed him and protected him. Dean was now dead, and it was all his fault. If Sam had killed Jake, when he had the chance, non of this would of happened.

No, Sam had to bring Dean back some way. Sam owed Dean that. He went out from the room only to find Bobby sleeping drunk again. Sam, himself, had been having a couple of nights like that lately. The boy went out and went to the crossroad to summon the crossroad demon.

The demon showed with a minute of lateness. Her eyes became red as every crossroad demon. Her black hair was straight and she was looking at Sam with a spiteful smile.

"Little Sammy Winchester. Let me guess. You want to make a deal for your big brother."

Sam nodded, glaring at her.

"History is repeating itself. A year ago, your brother came to me for the similar deal."

"Just give me two years, two years are enough, please." Begged Sam.

"Although the deal sounds fair, I am afraid I can't do that. Lilith prohibits us to. Besides, if I bring Dean back, you are going to stop us, right."

"Well, Lilith wants me dead. Lilith wants me. She can have me." said Sam, barely holding his tears.

"You see, Sam, my boss was really serious when she said that your brother should stay in hell."

" See, I am even giving you the knife. And the two years offer on top of it" said Sam and put the knife down.

The demon smiled, when she looked at the priceless treasure, he had been offering.

"Okay, Sam. The knife changes it all. I'll do it. And I am also giving you your two precious years." after that she got close to Sam and kissed him and with that the deal was sealed.

The next thing Sam knew was a punch on the back of his head.

"You, idiot." Said one female voice behind him. Sam turned around and saw a woman.

The woman had dark hair and black eyes. She looked at him like he was a child who had just done a menace.

"Who are you?" asked Sam.

"Sam, don't you recognize me. I got out from hell." Said the woman." At least I convinced Lilith that she can trust me. Of course, I lied."

"Ruby?"

"Yes, Sam. I came back from hell to help you and what did I find- you giving my knife to some demon to save your brother. Why, the hell, did you do that, Sam?""

"To help Dean. I love him. He is my brother. Besides we could use him to help us with the war that's coming."

"Yeah, and what do we have for a weapon. That's right- nothing. Lilith got the Colt and the knife. Right now, Sam, our only chance is you. You created this mess and you are going to fix it. I am going to teach you , Sam to use your powers."

Sam looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ruby, I am not going to use them. Dean didn't wanted me to."

"Sam, this is your only chance to get your brother alive and get out from the deal and, oh yeah, to win this war."

Meanwhile, in a place, not far from there, Dean Winchester, woke up.

Okay, I know it is short. Promise chapter two to be longer. In the meantime, please tell me what do you think? Do you like the story? Shall I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay. So, here is chapter two.**

**Chapter two: Waking up in a brand new world**

Dean woke up in the middle of nowhere. He looked around confused. He knew this place. Bobby's house was nearby, so Dean went straight to the house. The first thing that greeted him was the smell of vodka. Then he saw Bobby asleep at the table. "Probably drunk." though Dean. He searched out for Sam. He had asked Bobby two months before he had gone to Hell to look after the kid.

Then the front door opened and Dean watched his brother enter the house. Dean was worried that Sam may had made a deal, so he greeted his brother:

"Samuel Winchester!"

Sam pretended to look confused when he heard his brother's voice.

"Dean? Is that you? Are you a spirit?

"No, Sam, and I think you know that I came back from the death."

"No, I don't."

"Oh, don't bullshit me, Sammy. Where have you been?"

"I am not lying to you, Dean. I am as surprised as you are." Lied Sam.

"Okay, Sammy, but then what had bring me back."

"I don't know, Dean, but damn is good to see you." And after that Sam leaned to his brother and hugged him.

Dean was happy to see his baby brother again but the question was still bothering him. "What had saved him form the pit?"

"Sam, what the fuck happened? Why is Bobby drunk nearly to death."

"Well, you've been dead for 4 weeks. Those 4 weeks weren't exactly easy."

"4 weeks, huh." Though Dean. " More like thirty years"

"Sammy, are you sure you hadn't made a deal?" Dean asked him again.

Sam rolled his eyes and said:

"No, I haven't."

"So, what have you been doing those weeks without me."

"Mostly hunting." Said Sam.

A loud groan showed the boys that Bobby was awake. Sam and Dean ran to the room and looked at Bobby. Bobby looked at Dean like he had seen a ghost. Sam pushed Dean in the living room and said:

"Dean, first I have to prepare him. Otherwise he would think that you are a spirit or a demon." Sam got in the kitchen and closed the door so Dean couldn't hear what they were talking about. Than looked at Bobby who looked at him very confused.

"Sam, what the Hell……"

"Exactly. Bobby, I kind a….."

"Tell me you didn't! Please, Sam, tell me you didn't!"

"I did, Bobby."

"You, Winchesters! Always with the John, then Dean and now you! How long did you get?"

"Two years and the knife."

"You gave the knife? You idjit! Now how are we going to win the war."

"I got that covered. But you have to promise me that you will tell Dean that you made a deal."

"Okay, I will."

Than Sam opened the door letting Dean in. Bobby hugged Dean and than said:

"Good. The deal was a success."

"Deal? Wait, Bobby, you had bring me back from hell?"

"Yeah, yesterday later in the evening. Sam was asleep. I don't know why the demon had the job done so late. So let's change the subject shall we… what are you doing up, Sam? You were in pretty bad shape last week."

"Uh, Sam, what is he talking about?"

"Well, about two weeks ago, we were on a hunt and I was shot." Said Sam. " That's what I've been trying to tell you when Bobby woke up. But I'm fine now."

"Yeah, sure you are." Said Bobby." He was in a feverish coma last week, because the wound got infected."

"What?" said Dean and looked at his brother.

"Well, as I said, I'm fine now!" said Sam.

"It doesn't matter. Go to bed, now!" ordered Dean, when he saw that Sam was looking a little pale.

"Guys, I've been resting. I'm totally fine."

"I don't care. Listen to me!"

"Dean, I am not a kid! I am 25 years old. I can decide what to do and when."

"Yeah, you should, but you can't."

Sam argued, but listened to them.

Than, Dean paid attention to Bobby.

"Bobby, how long did you get?"

"Two years and the knife."

"What? You gave the knife? How are we supposed to fight now!"

"Do you think that I know? My only concern was getting you back to life. But after that demon decided to delay your coming back…. I got crushed out."

"How could you do that? After all! Did you actually though about Sam?

"Well, when Sam was delirious, he dreamt a lot about you. He was whispering your name. And when he got better a though that the deal would be best.

"What was the thing that shot Sam?" asked Dean.

"It was a spirit of a soldier."

"Did you burn the bones."

"No. After Sam was shot my whole attention was attracted to him. Like I said he was in really bad shape."

"Well looks like he is asleep now. How about we go and kill the son of a bitch that shot my brother."

After the two hunters left, Sam opened his eyes. He was pretending to be asleep while they were there. Well his shoulder, where he was shot hurt him but he pulled out his cell and called Ruby.

"Ruby, meet me after five minutes at the crossroad." said Sam.

**Hohoho. So our little Sammy has been shot and trust me this is going to bring him some troubles later. But damn he is stubborn!**

**So, I promised that this chapter will be longer and it is.**

**More coming soon. Reviews are love. Bye for now!**


End file.
